


Reunion in another Time.

by JasonTLuvr1



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Really Character Death, OT3, Reunions, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonTLuvr1/pseuds/JasonTLuvr1
Summary: After 500 years alone, Adrian is reunited with family long thought lost. With their new friends and in a new time, Will they be able to overcome the coming darkness?AKA. I suck at summaries and this is my first ever Fic so bare with me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first ever attempt at writing my own fanfiction so I have no idea where this is going to go or how this is going to go. I just had the idea and I needed to get it down. This work takes place in modern era with (mostly) book verse Vampire Diaries and (mostly) Netflix version of Castlevania.  
> Enjoy.

Prologue   
It had been three weeks, three weeks since Adrian saw or heard from Trevor or Sypha. He had stayed behind to mind the children while the two of them went on a hunt. It wasn’t supposed to be a hard or long job, just a demon that had been terrorizing a nearby town. It was a reason for the two of them to get out and stretch their legs more than anything. Since their youngest, Lisa, was born, Trevor had been itching to get out of the castle and Sypha had missed being on the road. Yes there had been points where one of them would go out to hunt creatures of the night but it was typically only one of them. Since the twins, Richard and Jordan, were 12 now and Lisa was 3 Adrian finally convinced Trevor and Sypha that it was okay for both of them to leave at the same time and no calamity would befall the kids. Even though they were all, biologically, Trevor and Sypha’s children; Adrian saw them as his own and they looked to him as a second father, the three of them raised the kids together. Adrian didn’t mind staying in the castle to look out for the three of them if it meant his lovers weren’t going stir crazy. However, now the children had started to worry and if he were honest, so did Adrian. Sypha usually used her magic to check in with him every few days or so, besides that they should be back by now or at least let him know if something had gone wrong. 

After five years of Adrian searching and hunting, using his father's mirror and researching his father's magics in an effort to find them, he never found any sign of them or even any sign that they were dead… it was like they had never existed. He couldn't track their sent, he couldn't see anything in the mirror when he sought them out...only a dark, black, void. One day, Richard and Jordan had been out searching themselves and came home with their fathers Morning Star whip, which they had found buried in the forest nearby the town the demon had been terrorizing. At that point, Adrian and the kids were forced to accept that Sypha and Trevor must have been killed by the demon they were hunting. They grieved over empty graves and together built a memorial for them in the Belmont hold beneath the castle. 

What seemed like an instant later to Adrian, he watched his children grow up, become demon hunters in their own right, fall in love, and have children of their own. As much as he was proud of them and he was so very happy that they all were healthy and happy and moving on in their lives, Adrian always felt like there was a stake being driven through his heart with every one of their achievements. Every time he was reminded that he was there to see his family grow and that the loves of his life never got to see their children grow up. His hunter and his scholar were gone forever from his life and he ever even knew what had happened to them in the end. Even after all of these years, none of them even ever found the demon that Trevor and Sypha had been hunting. 

Too soon after that, Adrian was forced to add Richard, Jordan, and Lisa’s names to the memorial in the Belmont hold. As he added more names over the years, the Belmont family spread across europe, soon not having anything to do with the vampire who had raised the family from the ashes of the old Belmont estate or the castle that held the Belmont family legacy beneath its foundations. Adrian was once again alone in his castle, forgotten by history, he wept as he saw the ghosts of his family, of his mind, haunt the empty castle once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter but I figured it was a good place to stop...honestly there are like 4 chapters already written but I kinda want to see how this is received before I post everything I have done already. I might change my mind though.

Shaking his head out of his morbid trip down memory lane, Adrian continued to sit in his father's library. How long had it been since he moved from this spot? How long since he left to check on the world outside the castle? How long had it even been since he looked in on his human patients... dammit he could get lost in his own mind so easily these days. It had been two hundred years since he fixed the castles transport mechanism. With his closest friends and family long dead, there wasn’t much else he could do but delve into his father's research and his abandoned works. Adrian had read every book, text, note, and scrap of parchment, in both his and the Belmont library. He had gone to medical school, several times, and became a doctor to humans as his mother once had. It had given him a reason to go outside and interact with life, remind himself that he was still alive. Sometimes, he would go out and deal with the politics associated with vampires, but he detested that. It was the best way he could think of though to help keep the worlds vampires from starting yet another all out war against humanity. He may not be an Old One, in the grand scheme of things he was still among the younger vampires, but no one alive could deny that Dracula had been one of the most powerful vampires to have walked this earth. He could even take on Klaus if he needed to. Of course, within vampire hierarchy, a hybrid such as Adrian wasn’t exactly at the top of the pecking order but being Dracula’s son and heir, as well as being over 500 years old, certainly helped to keep the younger, more blood thirsty vampires in check. What year was it now anyway? He was pretty sure he had gone out to treat some patients not too long ago but he could easily get lost in his own mind and lose track of time as it past now. He hoped that it hadn’t been too long since he looked in on humanity.  
With a long, begrudging sigh, Adrian stood from his place in his father's armchair and went to the window, the sun was just beginning to rise, the world still looked intact so that was a good sign. He thought that maybe he should venture outside, walk among people for a little while, check to see at least how long he had been held up in the library, dwelling on the past..how long has it been since he even spoke to anyone besides himself, or the ghosts of his mind that haunted him in this castle? How long since he fed on blood? Or even regular human food?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Disclaimer  
> I'm really not that good at writing dialogue so hopefully it's clear enough who is talking, when. Thanks everyone who's commented and left kudos already.

In Fells Church, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Mrs. Flowers all waited at the boarding house anxiously for the return of Damon and Sage. Elena had been kidnapped by a rival vampire and taken to the dark dimension. When they had arrived to rescue her, Elena had told them of two slaves who she had befriended and who had helped her escape the vampire who kidnapped her. She insisted the only way she would return was if they could secure the freedom of her new friends. So Bonnie and Stefan and come home with Elena and Damon and Sage had stayed behind to free them. That was 3 weeks ago and they were starting to worry.  
“I’m sure they’ll be back soon” Stefan tried to reassure Bonnie and Elena as they sat on the couch with fresh tea Ms.Flowers had just given them. Bonnie knew that if anything bad had happened to Damon, she would have sensed it, so she simply shrugged and said “I’m sure you’re right, it’s just hard not to worry when we know where they are”. “The two of them are the best suited for being their and bringing Elena’s friends back, it's been three weeks, they're probably on their way now.”  
As if on queue, there was a knock on the door and Bonnie and Elena both jumped up from the couch, almost spilling their fresh tea. “You heard them coming didn't you?” Elena shot Stefan a slightly scolding glance as she and Bonnie went to the door. Sure enough, the two studly Vampires stood at the entrance, each one holding an unconscious human in their arms. Sage carried a red-headed woman in his arms bridal style while Damon had a rather large, burly man hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
“Well don’t just stand there, get in and put them down on the couch” Mrs.Flowers piped up while everyone was standing at the door doing nothing. Sage entered first and gently placed the redhead on the couch, tucking a hair out of her face as she did so. Damon plunked the large man on the armchair next to the couch with very little ceremony. “Damon!” Bonnie scolded, “What? He’s heavy and I’ve been hauling him around since we left the Dark Dimension. Nice to see you too by the way.” Bonnie gave Damon one more displeased look before she let a smile come on her face and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “I did miss you, though God only knows why.” “eh, you love me and you know it” and with that, Damon scooped her up and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Glad to see” you both back and that you were successful” said Stefan. “Yes” cried Elena, “I’m so glad you were able to get them out. Why are they both unconscious?”

“Well, they’ve been out since I compelled them to sleep right after we left the Dark Dimension” said Sage. “I’m not sure how long they have been slaves there but they freaked out the minute we were out. He tried to kill me, though he is quite weak and wouldn't have lasted long and she screamed and did the same when she saw the car and the traffic. We never did get the chance to introduce ourselves as your friends so I thought it best to keep them asleep for the trip home since we are both vampires and they have been at the mercy of vampires for lord knows how long.” 

“Well, you can introduce yourselves properly now” said Bonnie from her place next to the couch. “They’re waking up.” 

Sure enough, the woman stirred on the couch where Sage had placed her and the big guy was starting to move about in the armchair. When she opened her eyes slowly, the redhead gasped in fear as she rapidly sat up. “Easy, easy, its okay, you're safe” Elena placed a reassuring hand on the redheads shoulder to calm her.  
“Elena?”  
“Yeah, it's me, it's alright.”  
The woman let out a sigh of relief “where are we? What happened?” she asked.  
“I kept my promise, my friends got you out of the Dark Dimension and brought you here, this is my home. You both are free.” 

The girl immediately broke down in tears and hugged Elena tight. “I can’t believe it, it's been so long. I had no idea you would actually be able to get us out of that hell.” 

“Of course, I promised didn’t I?” Elena gestured over to the others in the room “This is Damon and Sage, they’re both very dear friends of mine, they are responsible for getting you both out. And this is my boyfriend, Stefan, and my best friend Bonnie. That there is Mrs.Flowers, she owns the house.” 

From his place on the armchair, the big guy had woken up and seemed to be taking in the room, he had heard Elena’s introductions of everyone but looked tense, like he was trying to figure out how to escape and take his redheaded friend with him.  
Sage bowed his head after the introductions and addressed the girl on the couch. “Pleasure to meet you properly miss…?” 

“Oh yes, Sypha. Mrs. Sypha Belnades and this is my husband, Trevor Belmont.” 

After the husbands name was mentioned, all the vampires in the room seemed to go paler than usual and each took a step back, even Sage. 

“Did you just say, Belmont?” Damon inquired.  
“Yes…?” replied Sypha.  
Elena and Bonnie looked at each other, puzzled. “What’s the matter? Why is Belmont such a big deal?” Asked Elena. 

Sage seemed to recover from the apparent shock more quickly than the others “The Belmonts, were the greatest family of demon and vampire hunters this world has ever seen. I had thought the line had died out long ago… A man named Trevor Belmont, was responsible for the death of Vlad Dracula Tepes, one of the most powerful and terrifying vampires ever to have lived.” 

Sypha spoke up then “Trevor wasn’t solely responsible for killing Dracula, he had help. But yes, this is the same Trevor Belmont” 

Damon figured it was his turn to speak now “Bullshit! That was hundreds of years ago, and i'm pretty sure you too aren't vampires. There's no way you could have been there.” 

Now it was Sypha’s turn to turn pale, her eyes filled with tears and she looked sick… “How long were we held captive for?....what is the year of our lord?” 

Bonnie answered the question with slight worry in her voice “it's 2019…” 

With that, Trevor finally spoke from his place on the armchair “Well fuck me…” 

Sypha sobbed into Trevor's chest as he cradled her. Tears of his own had started slipping down his face. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Sage watched the scene play out with eyes cast down to the floor, unsure of what to do. Obviously, the couple had been in the Dark Dimension longer than either of them realized and it was likely that all they knew was gone. If this really was the same Trevor Belmont that had killed Dracula, then not only were the vampires in the room in serious trouble but it meant that the couple before them had been enslaved in the Dark Dimension for over five hundred years.  
Sage suddenly straightened up and headed for the door.  
“Stay with them and keep them here. There is someone I have to see about this.”  
Stefan looked to the older vampire questioningly, “what? Who do you have to see Sage? And Why?” Sage shook his head, “I’ll explain when I get back, if I can find him.”  
“Find who?”

But Sage was already out the door and gone before Stefan’s question got answered. However, he had left Saber and Talon at the front door and they seemed to be guarding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that might be unfamiliar with the Vampire Diaries book universe.  
> Sage is a very old, very powerful Vampire who looks like he was built by the gods themselves. He is half Vampire and half fallen angel. His mother was french so occasionally ill have him say something in french but ill add a translation in the notes.  
> Saber and Talon are his familiars. Saber is a hell hound and Talon is a falcon.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian had barely moved since he got up from his place in the library. He had established that it had been 10 days since he last had blood, 5 days since he last ate human food, 4 since he last went outside, and he had 2 missed calls on his phone but no messages. So he hadn’t lost track of time too badly this time. He went to the kitchen to get a piece of toast with jam, he wasn’t very hungry for blood but figured some toast would at least keep him feeling somewhat human.  
He could hear a knock on the front door. Since the castle was glamoured to look like a prestigious mansion, the only people who typically knocked on his door were door to door salesmen and people from the nearby church. Since he had no desire to deal with either of those scenarios, Adrian decided to ignore the knocking. No sooner had the knocking stopped, Adrian felt the presence of another inside the castle.  
He quickly went into battle mode, he quickly summoned his sword and rushed to the main hall, fangs bared and eyes glowing red. Upon arrival at the front entrance he saw a large figure standing just inside the door. Adrian quickly lunged at the intruder with his sword and stopped just short of stabbing the man through the chest when he realised who it was.  
“Sage, for god's sake, what are you doing here?” Adrian sheathed his sword and shut the door behind the other vampire with a flick of his wrist.  
“I did knock” The older vampire replied.  
“Yes, I heard you. And I chose to ignore you because I didn’t want visitors. Do you just barge into every house you go to when someone doesn’t answer the door?”  
“ Only when I know for a fact that the person I am trying to reach is inside and I need to see them urgently”  
Adrian sighed and gestured for Sage to follow him.  
“Well, if you’re so determined. Come with me, you can tell me what is so urgent you break into my home unannounced over drinks”  
Sage quirked an eyebrow, “ most people don’t take so well to intruders, certainly don’t offer them drinks”  
“Well then you’re lucky that I consider us, almost, friends and that my mother taught me manners.”

Sage followed Adrian into a small study with a small sofa and a large red armchair across from it. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there was a small lamp light in the corner of the room. Adrian gestured for Sage to take a seat on the small sofa while the dhampir poured two drinks from a whiskey decanter. Handing Sage one of the drinks, he took his own place on the large armchair and he reclined in it as if he were a king relaxing in his throne.  
There was no denying that when he needed to, Adrian could definitely emulate his father. 

“So, tell me Sage, what brings you to my humble abode that is so urgent you break in and risk my killing you?”  
“We both know it would take a lot more than your fancy silver sword to really put an end to me, though I won't deny it would hurt quite a bit.”  
Adrian took a long drink from his glass “That’s not answering my question, Sage”  
Sage sighed, downed his glass in one shot, and placed the empty vessel on a nearby side table. Adrian eyed him quizzically but said nothing, awaiting his answer.  
“You're right, I’m stalling a little bit. Trying to figure out the best way to put this…I believe I have found Trevor Belmont.”  
Adrian's eyes turned red once again and the glass in his hand shattered in his grip. Blood slowly dripping down his wrist from where the glass had cut open his hand. His fangs were bared as he spoke. “Don’t Lie to me Sage, I may not be as old as you but I can, and will kill you….Belmont has been dead and gone for centuries and I will NOT have you toy with me by saying otherwise” 

Sage held his hands up in surrender. “Calm down Adrian! You know that I never lie and I would not bring this to you if I had no reason. Just hear me out.” 

Slowly, Adrian took a breath and his eyes returned to their natural gold. His fangs grew shorter and he got up from the armchair to throw the broken glass in a nearby waste basket. He stared at the cuts on his hand, healing slower than usual due to the lack of blood he had consumed recently. “Alright Sage, tell me what you think you know.” 

Sage straightened up on the sofa. “Two days ago, I returned from the Dark Dimension with two freed human slaves, I knew of them through a mutual friend who bade me free them and bring them to her home. Upon our arrival, we were introduced and they introduced themselves as Sypha Belnades and Trevor Belmont. I can’t confirm their identities myself as I never had the pleasure of meeting your...friends… but they definitely seemed out of time and the last time they remember being outside of the Dark Dimension was over 500 years ago, which fits with the timeline of when your Trevor Belmont went missing. He also claimed to be the same Trevor Belmont that had a hand in killing your late father.” 

Adrian was still staring at his hand when Sage finished. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. “It can’t be them Sage...It simply can’t be them...Sypha and Trevor were killed”  
“Are you absolutely sure about that my friend?  
“No, I’m not. I never was. But if what you tell me is true, then they have been imprisoned all of this time, slaves, and I never came to help them. They've been alive all of this time and I did Nothing.”  
Adrian’s voice sounded close to breaking even though he was attempting to maintain the air of ‘powerful vampire aristocracy’ in his mannerisms.  
Sage stood from the sofa, went to Adrian’s side, and placed a comforting hand on the young dhampir’s shoulder. “But if they are telling the truth, and it is Trevor and Sypha...that means that your family is still alive, that you no longer have to be alone here...isn't that worth at least looking into?”  
Tears were flowing freely from Adrian’s eyes now as he slowly nodded his head. He took a deep, steadying breath and straightened himself out. “Come with me Sage.” he said as he started out of the room and headed down the hall. Sage followed him closely as to not get lost in the many halls of the castle.  
Adrian led him up numerous flights of stairs until they reached a large room with more bookshelves lining the walls and a fireplace on the back wall. There was a large, high backed chair in front of the fireplace, and above the mantelpiece there were 3 family portraits. The first was of Count Dracula and his wife, Lisa, holding a small baby Adrian in her arms. The second was, who Sage guessed was Trevor, Sypha, and Adrian. The portraits definitely looked like the people in Mrs.Flowers living room, though all the subjects had much happier eyes in the portrait. The third was of Adrian and several people that Sage couldn't put names to but guessed were the children and grandchildren of the Belmont line. In one corner of the room there was a large pile of glass shards and in the opposite corner was a large trunk.  
Adrian went to the trunk first and opened it with gloved hands, from it he pulled a rather heavy looking silver whip. “Is that the morning star?” Sage asked “It is, if this turns out to be a fools errand I intend on using it on the the pretender who claims that he is Trevor Belmont. If it really is Trevor, he’ll be wanting it back.” with that, Adrian lifted his hand and the glass shards on the floor rose up to resemble a mirror. He used his finger nail of the hand not holding the morning star whip to scratch some runes onto the mirror and then he turned to Sage. “Tell me where we are going Sage. We can get there with the mirror.”  
“Fells Church”


	5. Chapter 5

Two days since Sage abruptly left and Saber and Talon hadn’t let anyone but Stefan or Damon leave the boarding house. Maybe Sage hadn’t been specific as to which humans weren’t allowed to leave. Either way, everyone was beginning to get a bit anxious. Sypha and Trevor had spent the majority of their first day at the house crying, by the second day they had both settled in a little better but occasionally one or both would begin to tear up again. Bonnie, Elena, and Mrs.Flowers had done their best to try to keep both of them comfortable, Sypha fit Elena’s clothes fairly well and they found some of Damon’s spare clothes that fit Trevor well enough. Stefan and Damon went out and picked up extra groceries for the house as well as some toiletries for Sypha and Trevor. Every so often, someone would have to show Trevor and Sypha how something worked or explain to them what the TV was not in fact a magic mirror. There were other things however, around the house that should have confused Trevor and Sypha, considering the time they were from, but the running water in the bathroom, the shower and toilet, the sink, none of these things seemed to phase them. Elena had wanted to ask but decided against it lest it bring up memories for the two of them that would have them in tears again. Trevor hadn’t spoken much since they’ve been here but Sypha was steadily perking up and found herself chatting with the residents of Mrs. Flowers boarding house quite frequently.

Everyone but Trevor and Sypha was sitting down in the living room enjoying a cup of tea when they heard Saber barking at the front door. Mrs.Flowers had sent the two house guests upstairs to lay down and take a nap about an hour ago because neither one had slept much since they woke up in the living room.  
“Sage must be back” Stefan said matter of factually as he glanced towards the door. Sure enough, the door opened and Saber and Talon both came into the house followed immediately by Sage and a strange young man that none of the boarding house residents recognized. He was taller than average with striking features and long blonde hair that went just past his shoulders. His eyes were what caught the most attention though, a bright golden colour that practically screamed “Hi, I’m a supernatural being” but he obviously wasn’t a vampire because he entered the house without being invited by any of the humans living here. Damon and Stefan stood up and took a slightly protective stance next to the humans in the living room.  
“Sage, who is this?” Damon asked as he stepped forward, slightly in front of where Bonnie was still sitting on the couch. “This is Adrian, he’s a friend of mine. Adrian, this is Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Mrs.Flowers.” Adrian gave a curt nod “pleasure to meet you” “I also think he knows our two new houseguests.” said Sage “IF they are who they say they are Sage, I still find myself rather skeptical…” the blonde replied but he sounded very bitter, as if he had been woken from a long nap for no reason at all and just wanted to go back to sleep.  
Elena stood up next to Stefan and started making her way to the stairs, “They’re just upstairs taking a nap, I’ll go get them.”  
The tension in the room as everyone listened to Elena’s footsteps running up the stairs could be cut with a knife. Damon and Stefan were on edge, staring at Sage’s friend that he had brought. Neither of them could really tell what he was but he was definitely supernatural and they were absolutely sure, he was dangerous. He carried a very long sword at his hip and had a very heavy looking bag in his hand that, if Damon had to guess, was filled with a weapon of some kind, it made a metallic jangling sound when he moved. When they heard multiple footsteps heading down the stairs, Damon and Stefan kept their eyes on the stranger Sage had brought, but Adrian’s eyes were fixed on the figures coming down the stairs. 

Adrian met Trevor's eyes first and all three of them took a deep breath all at once, as if it was the first breath they had taken in a long, long time. Trevor froze at his place on the steps, looking down at Adrian. Sypha slowed her pace down the stairs and spoke, barely a whisper “Adrian?....”  
Tears started welling up in Adrian's eyes when he replied “Sypha?...”  
With that, Sypha pushed past Elena and Trevor on the steps and practically jumped off of the stairs and into Adrian's arms, He had to drop the large bag he was carrying but caught her in his embrace with minimal effort. Both succumbed to their tears as they held each other “I can’t believe it… I thought i had lost you….both of you...” Adrian choked out between sobs. Trevor still hadn’t moved from his place on the stairs when Adrian put Sypha back on the ground and turned to look at him, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. “Trevor?...say something.”  
Trevor slowly made his way down the stairs and stopped about a foot away from Adrian. He head was down, concealing the tears threatening to escape his own eyes. Then, he looked up at Adrian, and when their eyes met, Trevor punched Adrian square in the jaw and sent him stumbling backwards.  
“Trevor, what the hell?!” Sypha yelled  
“Where were you!?” Trevor was screaming at Adrian now. “Where the Fuck were you, Alucard?!” 

Adrian physically winced at the sound of the name, he hadn’t been called that by anyone but other vampires in centuries and Trevor certainly hadn’t called him that since they were still hunting Dracula.  
It made sense to Adrian though, Trevor was angry and as far as he was concerned. Adrian was the cause. As far as Trevor was concerned Adrian could have, and should have, come for them himself, and come for them much sooner. He needed someone to blame and he had chosen Adrian...it was fitting, because Adrian blamed himself too. 

Trevor threw another punch, Adrian was more prepared this time but still let Trevor land it. He would let Trevor hit him as many times as he needed to. He kept punching and Adrian stayed standing exactly where he was. “500 years Alucard! 500 Fucking Years we were trapped in that Hell hole! What happened to you! Where were you!....What happened to the Children?...what happened to our family?”  
With each punch and shout, Trevor lost a little more of the anger in his voice and slowly started sobbing as he spoke. The final question was more of a whisper than anything. He had stopped throwing punches and collapsed into Adrians chest, sobs wracking through his body. Adrian carefully wrapped his arms around the Belmont and lowered both of them to the floor. All the while whispering “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry” over and over again through his own sobs. Sypha knelt down next to them and hugged them both as tears went down her face as well.  
Everyone else in the house could only manage to stare at the scene playing out before them in a state of awe. It was like a train wreck, they didn’t want to watch, but couldn’t look away.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of crying and hugging and some more crying. Everyone was seated in the living room and Mrs. Flowers brought everyone a cup of tea before sitting down herself. Adrian sat between Trevor and Sypha on the couch, unwilling to let either of them out of arm's reach for any length of time. He was the first to break the silence, “How is this even possible Sage? How are they here?”  
Elena replied before Sage got the chance. “I was recently held captive in the Dark Dimension and Sypha and Trevor helped to keep me safe and we became friends. When everyone came to rescue me, I had Sage and Damon stay behind to help free them and bring them here.”  
Adrian regarded Elena with an appreciative nod. “Then I owe you all more than I can possibly say, thank you. However…” he turned to face Sypha “I am slightly concerned, if not overjoyed, at the fact you too are still alive after all of these years.” Sypha shrugged, “Don’t ask me, we had no idea it had even been so long until we got here.”  
Bonnie spoke up after that “I think I can explain it. Time flows differently in the Dark Dimension as it is, and I am pretty sure that a spell was cast on you two to keep you from aging… I can feel the residual magic.”  
Adrian quirked up an eyebrow “You’re a witch aren’t you, Bonnie?”  
“That's right” Bonnie replied.  
“Well that certainly helps to explains the ‘how’ then.” Adrian said taking a careful sip from his cup of tea.  
Damon spoke next with no small amount of annoyance in his tone. “Hate to interrupt this little family reunion, but I have some concerns.”  
Adrian sat a little straighter on the couch and placed his tea cup on the coffee table “of course, what would you like to know?”  
Damon scoffed “How about we start with WHAT the Hell are you?! You’re obviously something supernatural and those fangs of yours suggest vampire, But you needed no invitation to enter this house and you were just outside in the light of day without burning to a crisp and I don’t see any daylight ring or any other talisman to render you immune to sunlight. Sage said you’re a friend of his which is the only reason Stefan and I haven’t thrown you out yet.”

A small smile appeared on Adrian's face. He carefully squeezed both Trevor and Sypha’s hands before standing from the couch to face his hosts. “A thousand apologies. You have accepted me into your home and returned my family to me and I have been quite rude. Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Dr. Adrian Tepes and you are correct, I am supernatural but I am not entirely a vampire. My mother was human and my father was a vampire, making me a dhampir. It is because I am half human that I am able to enter a human dwelling uninvited and walk in the sun without a problem.” 

Stefan, having been silent for some time spoke up. “That’s impossible. Vampires can’t procreate”  
Adrian gave Stefan a curt nod. “I’ll admit it's incredibly rare, but there have been cases of half vampire half human children born, besides me. My parents did quite a bit of research on the subject when they found out my mother was with child.” 

Mrs.Flowers drew attention to herself by raising a hand “Excuse me, Dr. Tepes. But I’m sure that I’ve heard the name ‘Tepes’ before. What was your father’s name?” 

Adrian sat down on the couch again and sighed heavily. Trevor and Sypha both rolled their eyes and Sage let out a small chuckle which had Damon and Stefan looking at him quizzically. 

“You’re very astute, Mrs.Flowers. My father’s name is quite infamous but usually it's not ‘Tepes’ that gets me caught.” He paused to take a sip from his teacup. “My father's name was Vlad Dracula Tepes” 

Damon and Stefan nearly choked and Bonnie and Elena’s eyes went wide in shock.  
“Dracula, like The Dracula?” Elena asked  
“The one and the same” Trevor answered with an air of disinterest.  
“The one who Trevor helped kill?” asked Bonnie  
Adrian noticeably winced at that and sighed. “Yes, the three of us killed Dracula together after he went mad and tried to wipe the human race off of the face of the earth.” 

Damon threw his arms up in surrender. “Sure, a Belmont hunter and the son of fucking Dracula in our house. What could possibly go wrong?”.  
“We can leave if you like” Adrian replied matter of factly.  
“Oh don’t even think about it.” Elena replied “Damon is just being melodramatic. You three feel free to stay as long as you need. Trevor and Sypha are my friends and I would personally love to hear about how Count Dracula ended up with a half human kid. I always thought he wasn’t even real. I would also like to get to know all of you a little better” 

Adrian smiled at that, the memory of his mother telling the story of how she came to be at the castle still fresh in his mind. Sypha squeezed his hand affectionately before replying for him. “Thank you Elena. We appreciate it.”  
“It’s the least we can do.” Elena smiled.  
Sage cleared his throat loudly “Before we get to all the Tepes/ Belmont family history. Adrian, you brought this with you for a reason.”  
Sage walked over and handed Adrian the large bag that he had brought with him. “Oh right! Thank you Sage. I had nearly forgotten” Adrian said as he reached out and took the bag. He turned to Trevor and handed it to him, “I brought this with me….just in case”. Trevor shot a confused look at Adrian but took the bag anyway. He placed the bag on the ground in front of him and opened it up. “It can’t be...I thought this had been lost when we were taken.” He reached inside the bag and pulled the Morning Star whip out from it. He stood up from the couch and felt the weight of the whip in his hands. After all of these years, it still felt like an extension of his arm. “Thank you Aluc...Adrian, Thank you. How did you find it?” Trevor carefully wrapped the whip and placed it back into the bag before sitting back on the couch. Adrian cast his eyes to the floor briefly before speaking. “Richard and Jordan were out searching for the two of you in the woods near the village, they found it and brought it home….”  
An awkward silence followed at the mention of Trevor and Sypha’s eldest children.  
“What happened to them? And Lisa? What happened after we were gone? Sypha spoke up, her voice shaky. “They all grew up to be wonderful people Sypha, They all decided to follow in Trevor’s footsteps and became hunters, though Lisa became quite the healer in her own right as well. They lived long and happy lives, and I will tell you absolutely everything when we go home.” Adrian replied, he sounded sad speaking about the kids he had raised but there was an undeniable sense of pride in his voice and a light in his eyes when he spoke of how they had lived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to writing the next chapter. I know its a short one but bare with me. I promise things will actually start happening soon.

Long after night fell, the humans in the house started showing obvious signs of fatigue. Everyone had tried to stay awake as long as possible; Sypha and Trevor to talk with Adrian and to get a sense of the world they had found themselves in, and Bonnie and Elena’s curiosity about their new friends and this vampire/human hybrid couldn’t be sated so they wanted to hear absolutely everything the trio talked about. Sage left shortly after nightfall saying he would be back later but had other things to do and Damon and Stefan had been standing silently in the corner of the room, quietly observing from the shadows. Bonnie had suggested to them early on that they sit down and relax but neither one seemed to be any less on edge about the dhampir now than when he had arrived with Sage. 

Mrs. Flowers offered that Trevor and Sypha could continue to stay in the room they had occupied the last 2 days as long as they needed and they had gracefully accepted the offer for another night; both they and Adrian decided that going home to all the memories and lost time was better put off a little longer. So all the humans had gone to bed, leaving the vampires and the dhampir downstairs to stare at each other suspiciously. 

Stefan was the first to break the silence they had fallen into, trying to ease the tension. “I’m surprised, honestly, that you let the two of them out of your sight. Since you were apparently separated for so long.” 

Adrian sighed heavily “I am...reluctant...to leave them alone, yes but…” he paused and looked down at the ground. “I can hear their heartbeats from here and i am not entirely sure that I would be welcome company. I did effectively abandon the two of them to live their lives as slaves to vampires and other night creatures for five hundred and twenty- nine years.” 

Stefan almost regretted breaking the silence, “But, it wasn’t your fault… you did say that you looked for them. Did you even know about the Dark Dimension?” 

Adrian looked up to meet Stefan’s gaze, “at the time of their disappearance? No, I did not… however I did learn of it around 10 years later while looking through some of my fathers notes. It never occured to me though that they might have been taken there and it should have.” He paused “Tell me Stefan, while they were slaves in the Dark Dimension. Do you know what they were forced to do?” 

Stefan considered lying and saying he did not know but decided that the least the dhampir deserved was the truth. “When we found Sypha, she was servant in a noble vampire’s household. She was restricted to only using her powers for lighting fires in the hearth and she was not allowed to speak at all in the presence of others...Trevor was, and apparently had been for some time, a fighter in the pits where vampires send human slaves to fight and kill each other for entertainment.” 

Adrian looked physically pained but nodded in understanding. “Thank you for your honesty… Trevor won’t soon forgive himself for innocent lives taken, even to save his own life. To forbid Sypha to speak would be the ultimate torture. The Vampires who controlled them must have known exactly who they were and how best to hurt them…” Adrian’s eyes started to glow red and he started gripping the armrest on the couch so hard that his finger nails punctured holes in it. 

Instead of trying, and failing, to console the dhampir; Stefan decided another approach to maybe breaking the tension in the room was in order.  
“What’s your poison?” 

Adrian’s eyes went back to gold as he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the younger Salvatore “Excuse me?” 

“Blood, Alcohol, or Blood and Alcohol? We’ve got both in the fridge. Human or animal, whichever your preference. You are definitely a man who could use a drink.” 

Damon chuckled from his place in a shadowed corner, “Does a dhampir even need blood?” 

“Yes, actually. Though not as much or as often as regular vampires. I’ll drink anything at this point, bring both the human blood and the alcohol.” Adrian replied, effectively answering both of the Salvatore brothers. 

Stefan was gone and back again in a blur but now he had 2 bags of AB+ for Adrian and Damon, a water bottle full of animal blood for himself, a large bottle of whiskey, and 3 glasses. He pulled a chair up closer to the couch so he could place all of it on the coffee table and sit across from Adrian. “Are you joining us brother?” 

Damon shrugged and pulled a chair for himself up to the coffee table, next to his brother. Damon started to drink his blood first, straight out of the bag through the convenient tube attached and Stefan opened up his bottle of animal blood and took a long drink of that; while Adrian held his blood bag in one hand and with the other, elongated a fingernail into a claw and punctured a hole in the bag. He then proceeded to pour the blood into his glass that had been left for the whiskey. Stefan observed him do this with curiosity and Damon just rolled his eyes as he finished off his portion of blood. Adrian raised his glass of blood and toasted the two other vampires “Thank you again, for everything you have done” then he took a long drink from his glass. 

Damon poured himself some whiskey, leaned back in his chair and sneered “Very hoity-toity way of eating, your highness” 

Adrian crossed one leg over the other and lowered his glass to rest on his knee “I suppose that I am accustomed to a higher class of vampire. Though, I get the sense that you both are of noble birth as well, even if you don’t have the appropriate table manners.” Suddenly, the dhampir who had been crying on the couch with two humans earlier in the evening was gone and in his place was a vampire who Stefan could 100% believe was the son of the most famous vampire in history. His tone was laced with aristocratic arrogance and indifference. Even from his lounged position on the sofa, leaning back with one leg crossed and a glass of blood resting on his knee, his presence was suddenly commanding. Every move he made, however subtle was graceful, calculated, like a panther observing it’s prey from the limb of a tree high above its head. Every instinct Damon and Stefan had screamed “Dangerous” without even considering the long silver sword Adrian still had next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian does NOT like to be sassed.
> 
> Thank you everyone who’s left kudos and commented. You guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure fluff and I'm not sorry.

Adrian finished off his drink and stood. “Thank you for that, I hadn’t fed in a while but I think I’ll go upstairs after all.” and without another word he started up the stairs, leaving Damon and Stefan in the living room. “Well, He’s certainly not someone id want to make an enemy of.” said Stefan to his brother as he polished off a glass of whiskey. “I definitely agree with you there, brother.” Damon replied. “Still don’t trust him though, half vampire son of Dracula? That’s a tough pill to swallow, even with Sage’s endorsement”. Stefan considered his brother quietly “ I don’t see any reason why Sage would lie about something like that.” Damon nodded and finished off his own glass of whiskey. “ I don’t either, but still hard to believe. And that guy is way too powerful to just be a half vampire...even if that were possible.”   
“Regardless, I don’t think we are in any danger from him...at least not tonight. We should get some rest.” Stefan said as he stood up from his armchair. “Agreed, though I’m not sure how much rest im gonna get. At the very least I can be next to Bonnie and keep an eye on her.”   
And with that, both brothers went upstairs themselves to sleep next to their human girlfriends. 

Meanwhile, in the room Mrs. Flowers had given to Trevor and Sypha. Adrian only made it so far as to get in the door and shut it behind him. He wasn’t sure what to do, whether to just stand in a corner and watch them sleep, find a chair and try to sleep in it, or did he dare to lay down himself, next to the lovers he had missed oh so much. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to them, hold them in this arms and never again let them go but...would he even be welcome there anymore? It may not have felt like 500 years to them but it still felt like a long time and they had been through so much… Adrian felt his heart sink again at the thought, if only he had kept looking, even considered the Dark Dimension as an option. He might have found them sooner, been able to bring them home. Tears started flowing down his cheeks again as he watched them, both sound asleep, Sypha huddled up in Trevor’s arms...They almost looked peaceful, like they hadn’t been through hell the last 500 years. Until Trevors muscles tensed and his features became twisted with pain, he let go of Sypha and rolled onto his back as he started making small whimpering noises... He was having a nightmare. Sypha too it seemed, with Trevor’s arms no longer around her she had started crying in her sleep. Without another thought, Adrian did what he always did when the kids had bad dreams… He shifted into a wolf and jumped onto the bed to lay between them. Once Trevor and Sypha’s hands had found the warm, soft fur they subconsciously came closer to Adrian’s wolf form and had started petting him. Their heart rates and breathing both returned to normal, Sypha stopped crying, and Trevor relaxed again. Adrian let out a small sigh of relief as he nuzzled both of them before closing his eyes to get some sleep himself. He hadn’t felt so close to being at peace in a very very long time. 

When Trevor woke up the next morning he immediately became confused. He didn't remember having any furs with him when he went to bed but his face was buried in soft white fluff. As he blinked sleep out of his eyes, he could feel his hand clutching Syphas but there was...something between them… like a big, soft, fur pillow.He laid there a few more seconds before he noticed that the big, soft, fur pillow was snoring. He jolted up in surprise before immediately relaxing. 

Sitting up in bed and looking down at the thing that had lodged itself between him and Sypha. It was Adrian, the big dufous had transformed into a wolf and snuggled up between them. For the first time in ages, Trevor smiled. A genuine, loving smile. He remembered having nightmares last night but didn’t remember waking up in a cold sweat from them as he usually did. Adrian must have crawled into bed when he was having a nightmare. Trevor remembered Adrian doing that when the twins were young. 

The bastard could hear the kids heartbeats and breathing from the room He, Trevor, and Sypha shared, and whenever one or both of the twins had bad dreams, Adrian would always hop out of bed and run to their room as fast as possible before turning into a big, fluffy wolf, and crawling into bed with them. Immediately the kids would relax and get back to restful sleep. 

Trevors eyes got watery at the memory and he started petting Adrian’s soft fur to help center himself again. Then he heard a small whimper and looked down at the wolfs face. Adrian was awake and his golden eyes were staring at Trevor. 

Trevor just kept petting him, “you’re a big dork, you know that right?” He said to the wolf as he scratched him behind the ear. Adrian leaned into the touch and his tail started wagging, gently as to not wake Sypha. 

With one had still on the wolf, Trevor sat up better and leaned back against the bed frame, shutting his eyes in a relaxed posture. “You know, I remember you doing this for the kids… Wolfing out and sleeping with them when they had bad dreams” He opened one eye and glanced down at the wolf, who was regarding him with bright, thoughtful, eyes. It always amazed Trevor how much expression Adrian could convey as a wolf. He shut his eye again “ I am a grown man you know, I don’t need a soft cuddly thing when I’m not sleeping well.” Adrian snorted a little and nudged Trevor with his nose, as if to say “ya ya, sure you don’t”.   
“Well it’s true, I don’t.” Then Trevor leaned forwards again and opened his eyes. He turned his body so he could put one hand on either side of Adrian’s wolf face and looked deep into those pools of gold. “But I appreciate it anyway, thank you” he said tenderly, then he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of the wolfs head. 

Adrian Immediately transformed back into his human form and hugged Trevor tightly. Trevor returned the embrace wholeheartedly. “I’m so sorry Adrian, I shouldn’t have hit you yesterday, I shouldn't have said the things I said. What happened to us was NOT your fault and I shouldn’t have even thought that.” Trevor was crying into the crook of the dhampirs neck now and he could feel hot tears on the back of his neck from Adrian as well. “God, you have no idea how much we missed you. I’m so so sorry” 

Adrian shook his head while he ran his fingers through Trevors hair and hushed him . “There’s nothing to be sorry for my love. It doesn’t matter anymore. You and Sypha are safe and you’ve returned to me. That’s all I care about now.” 

They both abruptly let eachother go and quit sobbing when they heard Sypha make a spitting noise as she woke up. “Bleh. why on earth is there hair in my mouth?” She said as she sat up in bed and looked at Trevor and Adrian, who both immediately burst out laughing. “This idiot climbed into bed as a fricken wolf last night” Trevor managed to get out between giggles. Sypha started to chuckle herself. “You big dummy, as if you needed to be a wolf to sleep with us again.” She launched herself at Adrian and before he knew it, Adrian was at the center of a hug sandwich between his two favourite people in the whole world. His heart sang as he heard their melodious laughter and felt each chuckle vibrate through his very core. For the first time in a very very long time... Adrian wept tears of joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sypha and Trevor wiped tears from their eyes as they let go of Adrian and their laughs started to taper off. “You know” said Sypha. “I’ve always wondered why you did that”   
“Did what?” asked Adrian, raising a quizzical eyebrow as he wiped away his own tears. “Turn into a wolf to calm the kids, and now us, when we were having nightmares. You never even thought twice about it when the kids had bad dreams. How did you know it would even work?”   
Adrian chuckled to himself and his eyes went soft, as if he was fondly remembering something. “Well… it always worked for me when my father did it.” 

Both Sypha and Trevors eyes went wide with shock, “You’re telling me...That Count Fucking Dracula...Turned into a wolf...And crawled into your bed...to stop you from having bad dreams?!” Trevor questioned. Adrian sighed. “Yes Trevor, I have told you before, he was a loving father once upon a time”   
It was Sypha’s turn now “we know, and we believe you..it's just...hard to imagine…”   
Adrian laughed. “Yes, I suppose it is… I don’t even think my mother would have believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes.”   
Trevor pulled Adrian towards him to plant another soft kiss on his cheek, then he did the same to Sypha. “Well, I don’t know about you two, but I am starving and would like some breakfast. Then I would like to do some exploring. See what the hell has changed in the world since we’ve been gone.”   
Adrian brought Sypha closer to his own face so he could also give her a kiss “Yes, lets start by get you both some breakfast.”   
And so the trio climbed out of their shared bed and clambered downstairs. By the looks of the sun outside, Trevor guessed that it was almost midday. Which confirmed that last night was the best nights sleep he had had since the night before he and Sypha had left for that hunt so many years ago.   
When they reached the kitchen, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Mrs.Flowers were all seated around the kitchen table drinking some kind of hot, black, liquid that Trevor couldn’t identify but it smelt amazing. Sypha apparently had the same thought because her eyes lit up and she took a big sniff of the air “What on earth is that smell?” she asked. Elena chuckled and stood up from the table. “It’s coffee, would you all like some? There’s tea too if you’d prefer.”   
Adrian held up his hand “Tea for me if you don’t mind. Sypha and Trevor should both try coffee but Sypha, you should have some cream and sugar in yours. Trevor should take it black.”   
Trevor looked at Adrian annoyed “and what if I want my coffee with cream and sugar?”   
“Well, you can certainly try it like that but I know your tastes Trevor. You should just trust me.”   
Trevor looked away from Adrian and smugly replied to Elena “I’ll have mine with cream and sugar too please.” Adrian held his hands up in surrender before taking a hot cup of tea from Mrs.Flowers and thanking her for it. Elena handed Trevor and Sypha each a cup of coffee. Sypha sniffed her coffee happily before drinking it. “Thank you so much Elena!” Elena returned to her seat next to Stefan at the kitchen table. “You’re very welcome. Here, sit down, there’s room for the three of you.”   
The three of them sat down and Trevor took a sip of his coffee first. He grimaced at the taste. He shot a glare at the dhampir sitting across from him, who was sipping his tea with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. “Maybe next time you’ll listen to me when I tell you that you should have your coffee a certain way.” He said smugly as he placed his teacup on the table. “Yeah well, fuck you” Trevor replied, then unwilling to let the dhampir rub it in his face any longer, he downed the whole cup and immediately, the hunter regretted his life choices.   
Sypha observed her two lovers with great satisfaction, watching them banter like no time had passed. She was so enthralled by it that she almost forgot to drink her coffee before Elena snapped her out of her daze. “How do you like the coffee Sypha?” she asked. “Oh, right. I was so busy admiring the smell that I almost forgot to taste it” Sypha replied as she brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip. “Oh my goodness, this is AMAZING!” Sypha giddily continued to sip her coffee until there was none left. Elena was happy to get her another cup. 

1 question about how the three of them had met, 2 hours, and 6 cups of coffee later and Adrian definitely regretted that he EVER let Sypha try coffee….He should have known better….Sypha on coffee was like watching a squirrel who had gotten a hit of crack cocaine.... “AndthentrevorandIwerejustabouttoleavethecastlebutAdrianwasstayingbehindsoasweweresayinggoodbyeTrevordecidedhewasgoingtobethebiggermanwhichIwasveryimpressedbysohewavedgoodbyetoAdrianbeforeweleftbutAdrianjustflippedhimoffsoTrevorsaidFuckyouandheandIlefttogofindotherspeakersIsThereAnymoreCoffee?” She held out her empty cup for anyone to refill. Damon took it upon himself to swipe the cup from her hands at vampire speed “You are most definitely cut off” he said as he put the cup in the sink and poured any coffee left in the pot down the drain. Sypha pouted “ButIhaventfinishedmystory” Trevor was rubbing his temples, unable to follow anything the little redhead was saying anymore. Adrian sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve definitely had quite enough and I think you’ll have to let the caffeine run through your system before anyone human will be able to understand a word you are saying. I’m sorry I l let you go on this long.” Sypha was still pouting but she nodded her head anyway “Fine” she said indignantly. Adrian stood and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before turning to Trevor. “Would you like to go stretch your legs and take the morning star outside for a bit?” Trevor got up from his chair faster than if you had said “Demons are at the door” and grabbed the whip (which he had kept next to him at all times since Adrian returned it to him yesterday. “I thought you’d never ask” he said as he headed for the door. Adrian followed and was subsequently followed by everyone else at the table, all of them curious to see the Belmont in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Give Sypha Coffee!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

If Sypha wasn’t already vibrating from the coffee she had drank, she would be vibrating with excitement now. It had been so long since Trevor had shown any excitement at the prospect of a fight. She was sure that the others probably thought that Trevor was just going to run through some exercises with the whip but she knew better. The little glint in Trevor’s eye said that if Adrian wasn’t going to be the one to pick a fight, he certainly was.  
Once they were outside, Trevor let the whip hang down from his hand, then he started moving through some figures to get used to the feel of the weighted whip and chain. It easily moved like an extension of his arm. It was hard to imagine that he had been without it for so long. Adrian held out his arm to stop the other occupants of the boarding house from getting any closer to Trevor and his deadly whip “You don’t want to get too close, trust me.”  
Trevor pulled the chain towards himself and curled it around his hand. “What about you Adrian? Scared to get too close? Or are you worried that I could actually kick your ass after all of this time?”  
Adrian quirked an eyebrow, “Do you honestly think you can? If you still fight like a Belmont and not some runt with a family whip then you might be able to” and with a twitch of his finger, Adrians sword flew, unsheathed from where he had left it in the living room, right into his hand. “Lets find out” he said daringly as he took up his high guard,sword ready.  
Trevor grinned at dhampirs little reference to the first time they had met. He would admit freely that had Adrian not held back during that fight, he certainly would have lost. Not a (sort of) draw that they had come to. “Ready when you are you Floating Vampire Jesus!”  
Adrian smiled as he lunged at Trevor. Trevor dodged to the side and flung the morning star at Adrian, which Adrian easily countered.  
Sypha had to admit that she was a little nervous, since it had been so long since Trevor had used the Morning star and the weapon could cause vampires to spontaneously combust upon contact. But it seemed that the two of them were going at each other rather slowly, probably to get the feel for each others movements again, test each others skill level. It was obvious that neither of them had become “out of shape” in the time they had been apart.  
Elena could barely keep up with what she was seeing. It was like a dance, albeit a very deadly one. Trevor would lash out with is chained whip, Adrian would counter and attack with his (ridiculously) long sword, Trevor would dodge or hit the sword away with the whip. As the sparring match continued, their speed got faster. Adrian had started to fly, which had surprised her and Bonnie but didn’t seem to phase Trevor at all, nor did it serve to slow their fight at all. In fact, as they went on, they seemed to get faster and more deliberate with their movements. If Elena hadn’t seen them hugging it out yesterday and she didn’t know that they were lovers. She would have thought that they were legitimately trying to kill each other.  
They had been going at it for over 10 minutes now and neither Adrian nor Trevor seemed to be tiring. In fact, the intensity of their fight only increased. Except for the vampires, no one could actually see Adrian move at all anymore, they only saw him disappear and reappear again somewhere else, but somehow Trevor still managed to block his every move.  
Trevor lashed the whip out into the air 10 feet off the ground, seemingly at nothing, but suddenly Adrian was occupying the space that Trevor had aimed at. Adrian narrowly blocked the whip with his sword, when the whip had wrapped itself around the longsword, Trevor pulled Adrian out of the air and towards the ground. Adrian hit the ground hard but was quickly back up and he grabbed the chain of the whip with one of his gloved hands. A look of immediate regret mixed with a bit of terror crossed over Trevors face as he realized what was about to happen, and before he could prevent it, Adrian was pulling Trevor towards him with the whip and Trevor was flying through the air straight towards the dhampirs fist. Adrian’s blow hit him in the gut and he doubled over but he quickly recovered and grabbed the handle of Adrians sword with one hand and recovered his whip with the other. A flick of his wrist had the chain of the whip wrapped around Adrian’s neck and the dhampir hissed, baring his fangs, his eyes were tinted red and he had the edge of his blade at the hunters throat.  
Time seemed to stand still. Both Adrian and Trevor were breathing heavily and neither one was moving. The only sound heard was their laboured breathing and the hissing sound of the consecrated whip burning the dhampirs bare skin.  
Adrians eyes returned to their normal gold and he lowered his sword from Trevors neck. “Would you mind kindly removing this chain Belmont?” Adrian finally spoke, though his laboured breathing made his usually regal and unimpeded voice sound hoarse. Trevor took a few more laboured breaths of his own before snapping out of his own combat induced mindset. “Oh yeah, sure.” Trevor flicked his wrist again and the whip quickly uncurled from Adrians neck. The burn wounds almost immediately began healing, though slower than they normally would had the weapon not been consecrated. “I’ll admit” Adrian said as he rubbed the red mark on his neck “I had not expected you to put up that much of a fight Trevor.” Trevor stood doubled over with his hands braced on his knees. Adrians breath had almost returned to normal but for all his skills at fighting vampires, Trevor still did not recover like one. “That was...the best fight...ive had….in years…” he grinned as he collapsed onto the ground, laying flat on his back with his eyes shut.  
Adrian and Sypha both rushed to his side “Trevor, Trevor are you alright?!” Sypha yelled kneeled next to him. Adrian, being the doctor that he was, ripped off one of his gloves to take Trevors pulse. “I’m fine, I'm fine” Trevor said as he waved a hand in the air. Adrian and Sypha both sighed with relief. “That just... took a lot out of me.” Trevor said voice ragged with fatigue. “Well that’s hardly surprising.” Adrian replied, his fingers still on Trevors pulse, checking the hunters vitals. “You just went toe to toe with a 563 year old vampire, at almost full tilt, for nearly 15 minutes.” Adrian removed his hand from Trevors neck and looked at Sypha, “He’ll be fine, surprisingly enough, his heart rate is returning to normal very quickly. He just needs some water and a bit of a walk.” “Walk?!” Trevor asked, eyes opening and lifting his head to better look at the dhampir hovering over him. “I can barely move, I don’t want to go for a walk!”. Adrian sighed, “Do you know nothing Belmont? You need to walk around and cool off your muscles otherwise you’ll cramp up and you’ll feel 10x worse than you do now.”  
Sypha smacked both of them upside the head. “You Two Scared The Crap Out Of Me! Why on earth did you go at each other so hard? Number 1) It is the first time Trevor has used that weapon in 500 years 2) It's the first time the two of you sparred in 500 years and 3) Both of you looked like you were ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!!!”  
Adrian and Trevor both rubbed their heads where Sypha had hit them, “Perhaps we got a little carried away” Adrian replied, turning his head shamefully. Trevor just started laughing. “A little? Telling her shit like that will get us both sent to the doghouse Adrian.” 

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Mrs.Flowers were still standing, dumbstruck, just outside the house. Watching the scene unfold. Damon spoke first “What... the fuck... just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing a fight scene. How'd I do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I'm doing instead of studying for exams. XD

With Damons comment successfully breaking them out of their stupor, Mrs.Flowers quickly ran into the house and came back out with a few bottles of water. She walked over to where the trio was still sitting on the ground. “Here you go dears, you both should have something to drink after that workout.” Adrian accepted the water bottles and nodded “Thank you very much Mrs. Flowers”. “Alright Trevor, get up, walk around, and drink this.” He stood up and extended a hand towards the still down hunter, who took it and was gracefully lifted off the ground. “Fuck me, everything hurts now.” Adrian and Sypha both shook their heads. “You’ll feel better once you get your blood moving and have some water. Here” he handed Trevor one of the bottles of water. “Ever the doctor aren’t you?” Trevor said as he took the bottle from Adrian” The fuck is this?” he asked holding the bottle confused. “Oh right, I’m sorry, Trevor. I had forgotten that you’ve never seen clean water before.” Adrian replied with a smirk, obviously eluding to Trevors aversions to bathing back in the day. “Quit pissing me off like it’s your job Adrian, I can tell it’s water. My question is what the hell is this bottle made of, it’s not glass or ceramic and it's perfectly clear”   
Adrian sighed reminded of just how much his lovers had missed in the time they were...away. And how much he would have to catch them up on in this new world. “It’s called plastic, horrible stuff really but society is quite reliant upon it now. I’ll tell you all about it later.” He took the bottle from Trevor, twisted the lid off of and handed it back to him. Trevor gulped down the water like he had been in a desert for a week and it was his first drink since. Adrian uncapped another bottle and took a sip himself. “Alright Belmont, time for a walk. Sypha, would you go with him and make sure he doesn’t fall over, I’m going to get him some more water.”. Sypha took Trevor by the arm and the two of them started walking, Adrian sauntered over to where the others were still standing. “Do you happen to have any gatorade or some other electrolyte I could give Trevor? I think he’ll probably need it.” Elena nodded, “Yeah, I have some in the fridge. How on earth did he keep up with you? That was insane! I don’t even think I’ve seen Damon or Stefan move that fast in a fight.”   
Adrian rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling where the consecrated whip had burned him even though the mark was gone. “Honestly, I have no idea. He could always keep good pace with me before but I was a lot younger and we usually only went all out like that if I hadn’t fed in a few days… But I fed not even 12 hours ago and I wasn’t holding back all that much for that fight.”   
Damon scoffed. “Well then, the almighty son of Dracula must not be that much of a powerhouse then, If a human who’s been out of the vampire hunting game for 500 years can take him.”   
Stefan rolled his eyes “Damon, I can’t decide whether or not you are curious to see how well you would do in a fight against him so you’re trying to pick a fight, or if you are really just that stupid.”   
Bonnie nodded in agreement “Probably a little bit of both, I’ll grab that gatorade for you, my only request is that, if you decide to serve my boyfriend here some humble pie while I’m gone, don’t kill him.” and with that, Bonnie went into the house.   
Adrian considered Damon for a while, “well, which is it? Do you want to have a go at me or are you just dumb? Maybe both?”   
A low growl came from Damon at that comment. “I’d take you on any day of the week, pretty boy, and I’d win.” Stefan patted Elena on the shoulder “You should go get some lawn chairs and some popcorn, watching Damon get his ass beat will be quite the show.” Elena giggled in response and kissed Stefan on the cheek, “Well at least my boyfriend isn’t stupid enough to pick a fight with Draculas kid.”   
Bonnie returned from inside the house with a couple bottles of blue gatorade. “Here ya go Adrian, I brought you one too just in case.” Adrian accepted the bottles from her with a small bow “Thank you Bonnie...Trevor! Come here and drink some of this.”   
Trevor and Sypha meandered over to where the crowd was standing “What are you trying to shove down my throat now? I’m fine.”   
“You’re exhausted, this will help. It tastes sort of like fruit juice, but sweeter.” Trevor eyed Adrian suspiciously but took the drink anyway, above all else, Adrian was a doctor and that didn’t seem to have changed. So if he said something would help Trevor feel better after that monster sparring session, he trusted him. As Trevor took a sip from the weirdly blue drink he grimaced at the taste, “wow, you weren’t kidding when you said this was sweet.” He drank most of it anyway despite it being way too sweet for his taste, he shared a little with Sypha because she was eager to try and she seemed to like the sweetness of it. Once Adrian was satisfied that Trevor wasn’t going to fall over in exhaustion he looked daringly towards Damon. “Now then, I think I’m ready to go again if you still want to take me on...unless of course you were just posturing for your friends benefits.” Damon had definitely been called out but he wasn’t about to back away from a fight he was sure he could, and would, win. “Alright, you’re on, but leave the obnoxiously long sword behind and fight me like a real vampire.” Adrian summoned his sword and it's sheath with his powers and handed both to Sypha. “As you wish.”. 

Damon and Adrian squared up, ready to fight. Damon put up his fists in a sort of “bar fight boxer” style whereas Adrian took a more graceful martial arts guard. Damon moved in for the attack first and the fight was in full swing. 

 

Not too long after, Damon lay in the dirt, looking up at the sky. As he took note of it’s brilliant shade of blue, he thought to himself “this is your life, and these are your choices….why are you the way that you are?” He could almost make out the sound of people laughing and perhaps a distant applause...but his ears were still ringing too much to hear much of anything. He blinked a few times and slowly raised himself up on his elbows. Bonnie walked over to him and extended her hand to help him up “you gonna be okay dumbass?” she asked with a bit of “I told you so” in her voice. Damon shook his head to try to clear the ringing in his ears and took her hand, graciously accepting her help to stand. “I honestly have no idea.”.

Bonnie took his arm and walked him back to the house where everyone else was still laughing at how comically short lived that fight was. Damon never stood a chance. “It's okay sweetie” Bonnie teased “You just got your ass beat, happens to the best of us.” 

“How the hell did the Belmont last so long then? Were you seriously holding back that much for your fight with him?” Stefan asked Adrian. “I didn’t exactly hold back for Trevor, I just didn't use the full extent of my vampiric abilities. When I was fighting Trevor, I focused on speed, strength, and strategy to go against him and his whip. I also take into account that he is, at the end of the day, human and a lot easier to kill by accident so while I don’t hold back on most things, my blows are, mostly, non lethal. Damon insisted we fight like vampires so none of those need come into play, raw power is typically all that is required. Especially when going against a cocky opponent who is convinced he has already won before the fight starts.” 

Trevor gawked at Adrian, watching him fight with his full power and vampiric abilities reminded him suddenly of fighting Dracula. It was terrifying how much of his fathers power Adrian seemed to have inherited. Thank God, Adrian would always be a momma’s boy, or the world might have been in trouble. “You’re fucking terrifying, you know that?!” He said to the dhampir, with a bit of seriousness and a bit of humour in his voice. Adrian looked back at Trevor with a look of slight concern and a little hurt but quickly re-schooled his expression to his casual, elegant, arrogant self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to write out a full fight scene for Damon and Adrian but I thought this was funnier. XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter honestly.  
> Also, this one has a flashback in it so everything between the ** is a flashback  
> heads up.

Chapter 12  
Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan were still laughing about Damons complete and utter ass kicking hours later while they all sat down to a delicious dinner made by Mrs.Flowers. Damon had remained stubbornly silent on the matter the whole time, his pride obviously hurt. Stefan had cracked open a bottle of wine for everyone as a celebratory drink. Trevor was certainly glad of it, he could use a drink, his muscles ached so much from his own sparring match with Adrian. On top of that, this was the first good day he had had in centuries, he deserved a fucking drink. 

Elena was trying to find out more about her friends from the Dark Dimension and their dhampir love over dessert, not that Sypha wasn’t loaded up on coffee, it was a lot easier to keep up with her stories about their travels. “Okay, I gotta ask” Elena interrupted as Sypha was regailing them all with the story of the first time Adrian had turned into a bat for them. “So you three are lovers, that much is clear, and absolutely no judgement here. That kinda stuff is more commonplace nowadays. But when you guys met, wasn’t it super bad news to be anything but straight and monogamous?” Sypha stopped and considered Elenas question before Trevor put his 2 cents worth in “It sure as hell was, but look at us. A speaker magician, as far as anyone was concerned, a witch plus an excommunicated vampire hunter, and the son of the most feared vampire in history…If they wanted to send a mob after us to burn us at the stake they had enough reasons...We decided, Fuck em, we loved each other and we weren’t going to stop just because of the stupid fucking church.” Sypha smiled “I don’t think I’ve heard you say anything so sweet in mixed company since our wedding day Trevor, you’re letting your guard down.”  
“Shut up Sypha, I’m just telling it like it is.” Trevor said matter of factly as he finished off his glass of wine.  
“Wait, wait, you guys got married?” Bonnie asked “How’d you get married if the church wanted you all dead?”  
It was Adrian’s turn to tell the story this time “Well, we didn’t get married in the...traditional sense. We didn’t exchange our vows in a church or in front of a priest. We wrote our own vows to each other and exchanged rings but we did it in the ballroom of the castle and our only witnesses were each other, much like my parents wedding but theirs was witnessed by a number of vampires loyal to my father.”  
Bonnie and Elena both cooed “That is probably one of the sweetest things I have ever heard in my life!” said Elena Adrian smiled fondly at the memory. 

**Adrian wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. As he stood in the center of the ballroom he kept fidgeting with his cravat and straightening out his cape. He adjusted the sword on his belt for perhaps the 50th time in the last 15 minutes. Of course he was the first one who was ready and they had all decided in advance that they would enter and “walk down the aisle” one at a time but Adrian of course had to not only be first, but be early. 

It wasn’t like this little private ceremony was going to change anything really. The three of them already shared their lives in every capacity, somehow though...this was going to make it more “official” even though the only ones there were the three of them. Oh how he wished his parents were here. His mother would be fretting over him, fixing his cravat and his cape for him but also giving him words of encouragement so he wouldn't feel so nervous. She had a way of making him feel at ease whenever he tried something new or was scared of the future...she always made him feel better. His father would likely be the one marrying them, instead of each other. Adrian liked to think that his father would approve of Sypha and Trevor. His mother could have made the introduction of the Belmont to his father with minimal drama and they probably would have, if not ended up liking each other, at least respecting one another. 

Tears threatened to fall from Adrians cheeks when he heard the door of the ballroom open, he looked expectantly towards the sound and his breath hitched at the sight he saw. There, at the end of the room, was Trevor Belmont. Looking more handsome than Adrian had ever seen him. He was dressed in a white tunic sporting his family’s crest on the left side, black well fitted pants tucked into a pair of tall black boots and a black half cape draped over his right shoulder. The morning star whip was attached to his belt and he had shaved and even did his hair so it didn’t just hang over his face in a greasy mess. He marched across the room to where Adrian was standing “If she thinks I’m gonna walk slowly down the aisle like a blushing bride she’s got another thing coming!”  
Adrian chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes “I should expect nothing less from you Trevor.” When Trevor joined Adrian in the centre of the room he stopped to look the dhampir up and down. “You look fucking fantastic.” He said, with no small amount of adoration in his voice that he wasn’t even trying to cover up. Adrian closed his eyes and shook his head while smiling fondly “Ever the poet Belmont”  
“Yeah well, you’re a cockwad Alucard.” They both locked eyes and let out a harty laugh. The day they quit poking fun at eachother was the day their relationship was dead, Adrian decided.  
Their laughter died in their throats when the heard the door open once more and they both saw Sypha standing at the entrance. She was wearing a light blue, long sleeved dress with a gold belt and she had a bouquet of fresh wild flowers in her hands. Her beauty was stunning and they both just stood there, stunned, with their mouths agape like idiots. She smiled at the two men waiting for her at the end of the aisle and laughed when they both straightened up and tried to look serious. She had started walking down the aisle slowly, like a proper bride, but soon gave up on that and lifted her skirts with one hand to run towards them eagerly. The three of them had laughed when she reached them and jumped into their arms. “Alright alright” Adrian said he and Trevor put Sypha back on the ground “Are we doing this properly or what?”  
“Yes right” Sypha said as she fixed her hair and flattened down her skirt. She stood up a little straighter and stood next to Trevor “Alright, ready when you two are”  
Adrian smiled and looked at the two people in front of him. These were the two people he valued and treasured most in this world and he would give anything to keep them smiling, just like this for the rest of their lives.** 

“Adrian? Adrian are you alright?” Sypha asked with concern, bringing him out of his memory. “What?, yes I’m fine, just lost in thought for a minute.” Adrian replied. “You’re crying” Sypha pointed out as she wiped a tear from his cheek. Adrian reached up and touched his own face. Sure enough, fresh tears were falling freely from his eyes. “It’s nothing, just remembering is all…” 

Stefan piped up to break some of the tension “Well, I hope that it was a happy memory and those are happy tears then, today was too good of day for them to be sad I say. Watching you beat the crap out of my brother was the highlight of my week.” He raised his glass in a toast and took a drink of wine. 

Everyone at the table (except Damon) laughed and returned the toast. Trevor spoke up after finishing yet another glass of wine. How many had he had anyway, Adrian wasn’t exactly paying attention. “Yeah, I’ll admit, you’ve gotten better after all this time Adrian, watching you go all out with your vamp. Powers reminded me that you’re definitely Dracula’s son. Good thing you’re on the side of the Angels, or we’d be toast.” 

There was that little pang of hurt again, Adrian could tell by the tone of his voice that Trevor was on his way to being drunk and the hunter probably meant it kindly. But still, Adrian couldn’t help but think, maybe Trevor was afraid of him now? He had spent so many years under the thumb of vampires, did Adrian’s show of his own vampiric strength frighten him? Adrian stood gracefully from the table “Will you all excuse me for a moment, I need some fresh air.” and he quickly headed outside, but not before catching Sypha’s eye and seeing the obvious look of concern. 

Once Adrian was out the door, Sypha turned to Trevor and smacked him upside the head “you are an idiot Trevor Belmont. I’m cutting you off before you get even more inebriated.”  
“What did I say?” Trevor demanded as Sypha took his glass out of his reach “You know he’s sensitive about being compared to his father, he always has been. Hell, He’s probably thought about it more since we’ve been missing because he has been sad and alone for YEARS. Do you remember what drove Dracula to madness? Being sad and alone and having the woman he loved killed...what do you think our disappearance did to him? And you compare him to his father?” Trevor bowed his head in shame “Shit..” Trevor started to get up from the table to go after Adrian but Elena stopped him “Would you mind if I had a word with him?”  
Trevor and Sypha exchanged a look before turning back to Elena “be my guest” Trevor said and he gestured towards the door and sat back down. Elena went outside after the dhampir and she quickly found him sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, his back was against the bark and his eyes were closed. 

“Mind if I have a word?” She asked, not too loudly as she knew he could hear her just fine even though he was several feet above her head. Adrian opened his eyes and looked down at her “Of course” he said and he levitated back down to the ground to face her. “What’s the matter? One minute, you’re enjoying yourself and reminiscing, the next you’re not too subtly trying to escape.” She asked  
“Was the escape goal so very obvious?” He replied  
“Oh yeah” she said with a nod of her head “Trevor was going to come out here to apologize to you but I wanted to come out instead. I think there’s something you need to hear from me.”  
Adrian considered her for a moment and raised his eyebrow “Oh? And what would that be?” he inquired.  
Elena took a moment to compose herself, making sure she knew exactly what she wanted to say. “When I met Trevor and Sypha in the Dark Dimension, They were...shells… They helped me and I could tell they were good people but the seemed to have lost any will of their own. Sypha did as she was told and stayed alive so that the vampires wouldn’t kill Trevor and Trevor did as he was told to protect Sypha, but they didn’t seem to have any will to live for themselves. Even when we got them out, before you came here. They were quiet, reserved, didn’t laugh, didn’t really talk, just kind of went through the motions. When Trevor punched you in the face and Sypha ran into your arms, that was the most evidence I had seen of any life left in them since I met them. Two days and a night of you being here...they’re talking, laughing, crying, fighting, drinking coffee, trying gatorade, asking what plastic is...They’re excited Adrian, two days with you and they are excited to be alive. I don’t know what you’ve all been through and I can only imagine what it must have been like for you to be without them all of these years and I can tell that you feel awkward trying to go back to how it used to be between you but...whatever you’re doing, whatever it is that makes you, You. It’s helping. It's helping them to heal and it’ll help them move on, not thinking about how much they missed but instead thinking about how much they can still do. You, Adrian are what gives them hope and actually makes them see a future for themselves. So whatever it is you are dealing with...know that they love you still and even a total stranger can tell.” 

Adrian stood in shock, absorbing everything Elena had just said. Tears started flowing freely down his face and he pulled her in for a hug and sobbed into her hair. “Thank you”.  
Elena smiled and hugged the dhampir back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee!!! I honestly loved writing the wedding bit, I want to go back to that in another flashback eventually and actually have their vows in it but I have to figure out what to write for those first. :)


End file.
